The Gift of God (OngNiel ONESHOOT)
by baekachu0506
Summary: Tuhan memberikan apa yang kita butuhkan, bukan yang kita inginkan. Ya, begitulah yang terjadi pada Seongwoo yang harus menghabiskan malam panasnya dengan Daniel untuk melampiaskan semua rasa sedihnya. Tetapi, apakah Daniel adalah malaikat yang diturunkan tuhan seperti yang Seongwoo pinta? /BADSUMMARY/anjir summary apaan ini?/ONGNIEL/WANNAONE


**Fanfiction Ongniel**

 **Ong Seongwoo X Kang Daniel**

 _Special for Daniel's Birthday yang udah kelewat -_-_

* * *

.

.

.

 **December 10** **th** **, 2017**

Tak pernah sekalipun terpikir dalam benak Seongwoo bahwa akhir kisah cintanya akan setragis ini. Beberapa menit yang lalu setelah ia pulang bekerja, seseorang yang dicintainya memberikan sebuah surat undangan padanya. Seharusnya Seongwoo tak berhak patah hati, karena bagaimana pun Hana hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik, tidak lebih dari pada itu.

Gerimis pun seakan mendukung perasaan kelabu Seongwoo. Jika saja tidak ingat akan sikap jantan seorang lelaki, ia pasti sudah menangis meraung karena perihnya luka yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Jujur saja, Seongwoo membenci perasaan lemahnya pada gadis bermarga Kim itu. Bertahun – tahun ia menyimpan perasaan yang sama seharusnya ia sudah siap menerima hal itu. Tetapi hatinya terlalu lemah hanya untuk menerimanya saja. Seongwoo terlalu rapuh jika harus merelakan gadis yang ia cintai dipinang orang lain.

Tak ada yang mampu Seongwoo lakukan saat ini selain melangkahkan kakinya pada sebuah kedai untuk meneguk beberapa botol Soju. Biarkan kali ini saja Seongwoo menggila karena gadis itu, biarkan kali ini saja Seongwoo menangis seperti orang gila karena pernikahan orang tercintanya. Tetapi besok, Seongwoo yakin ia pasti bisa melupakan semua hal tentang Hana.

Semuanya tanpa terkecuali.

Seongwoo berharap di bulan Desember ini, di musim bersalju ini, di ujung tahun ini, ia menemukan seseorang yang mampu menaklukan dirinya sehingga membuatnya lupa akan sosok Hana. Tidak peduli orang itu cantik ataupun jelek, kaya ataupun miskin, bahkan pintar ataupun idiot, Seongwoo berjanji akan menerimanya.

"Aku akan melupakanmu, Kim Hana. Bagaimana pun caranya," lirih Seongwoo saat ia akan meneguk Soju pertamanya.

Rasa pahit yang menjalar di indera pengecapan Seongwoo sepertinya tak ia pedulikan, ia masa bodoh akan dirinya yang sebenarnya tidak kuat akan minuman beralkohol manapun. Selama 22 tahun usianya, ia tak pernah memaksakan diri untuk mabuk berat karena alasan tak ingin reputasinya buruk dihadapan Hana.

Lucu memang, pengorbanan Seongwoo pada Hana sungguh besar, tetapi mengapa tuhan berani sekali memainkan takdir sehingga membuat Hana memilih pria lain dan menikah bersamanya?

.

.

.

Meskipun telah menghabiskan tiga botol Soju, Seongwoo masih waras untuk pulang dengan bantuan supir pengganti dengan bantuan si bibi pemilik kedai. Ia tidak ingin mati dengan cap sebagai pemabuk, karena bagaimana pun juga Seongwoo masih punya muka untuk mempertahankan gelar Cumlaude di SNU yang diraihnya bulan agustus lalu sebagai sarjana Arsitekstur terbaik.

Ditengah kemabukannya, ponsel Seongwoo berdering menunjukkan sebuah nomor baru. Bukannya mengangkat nomor itu, Seongwoo justru terkekeh pelan seperti orang gila menatap layar ponselnya, "Hah siapa yang menghubungiku hah? Tak tahukah aku telah gila seperti ini? sial!"

Tidak direject, tidak diabaikan, tidak dimatikan, Seongwoo justru melempar ponselnya hingga ujung ponselnya hancur. Bukannya merasa bersalah, ia justru makin tertawa keras dan bertepuk tangan seperti orang gila. Seluruh pengunjung menatapnya aneh, tetapi Seongwoo mengabaikannya, toh selama ini ia juga sudah cukup sering menjadi pusat perhatian di tempat perusahaannya bekerja karena ketampanannya.

Harus diakui meskipun Seongwoo sedikit berprilaku idiot, ia memang memiliki ketampanan diatas rata – rata yang membuatnya diincar oleh banyak wanita. Tetapi bagi para wanita, mengejar Seongwoo hanyalah mengejar angan kosong karena Seongwoo sama sekali tak pernah membalas kebaikan para wanita maupun menerima pernyataan cinta mereka. Karena hal itu, Seongwoo sempat dirumorkan gay oleh sekumpulan wanita yang pernah ditolaknya.

Meskipun dirumorkan hal murahan seperti itu, Seongwoo sama sekali tak peduli. Setidaknya karena ia yakin betul ia masih menyukai wanita, ya meskipun wanita yang ia sukai hanyalah Hana. Tidak yang lain.

Saat ini bibi pemilik kedai terlihat khawatir dan cemas melihat Seongwoo yang memang diambang batas kesadarannya. Walaupun Seongwoo baru pertama kalinya mengunjungi kedai miliknya, tetapi entah mengapa Bibi pemilik kedai justru semakin empati padanya. Alasannya mudah, karena bibi itu tahu betul Seongwoo itu anak baik yang lemah terhadap alkohol.

Tidak begitu lama, kecemasan bibi pemilik kedai mereda saat melihat pria tampan memasukki kedai dengan wajah bingung, "Selamat malam bi, bibi yang menyuruhku datang untuk mengantarkan orang mabuk kan? Dimana ya bi? Barusan aku mencoba menelfon nomor yang bibi kirimkan tetapi panggilanku tidak dijawab."

Pria itu adalah Kang Daniel, mahasiswa tingkat akhir jurusan Sastra yang bekerja sampingan sebagai supir pengganti sekitaran setahun yang lalu. Wajarlah bibi pemilik kedai mengenalnya karena Daniel memang seringkali mendapatkan pelanggan yang memesan jasanya karena mabuk di kedai ini.

"Ya tuhan Daniel, aku menunggumu dari tadi. Lihatlah pemuda itu, bagaimana dia bisa mengangkat panggilanmu jika keadaannya saja sangat buruk seperti itu," bibi itu menunjuk kearah Seongwoo yang kini tertawa sekaligus menangis seperti orang gila diujung kedai.

Entah mengapa melihat Seongwoo, Daniel ikut berempati seperti bibi pemilik kedai. Keadaan Seongwoo memang diluar kata waras, penampilannya acak – acakan, pipinya basah, namun ia tertawa seperti orang gila. Tidak ingin diam ditempat dan hanya berempati, Daniel pun mendekati Seongwoo dan akan mengantarkan pria itu pulang sebagaimana pekerjaannya selama ini.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Seongwoo, Daniel langsung saja membereskan semua barang Seongwoo membuat pria bermarga Ong itu kebingungan karena kedatangan orang asing, "Hei kau siapa?"

Bukannya menjawab, Daniel justru berjongkok dihadapan Seongwoo untuk menawarkan punggungnya setelah memakai tas kerja Seongwoo. Ya, kini Daniel memang berniat menggendong Seongwoo meskipun posture tubuh mereka tidaklah berbeda jauh, "Naiklah, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

Daniel bukannya ingin menciptakan citra yang baik bagi Seongwoo karena menawarkannya sebuah gendongan, tetapi Daniel hanya tidak tega membiarkan Seongwoo berjalan gontai menuju parkiran karena mabuk, bisa saja pria itu tersungkur ataupun terjatuh.

Menyadari Seongwoo yang hanya diam dengan wajah kebingungan, Daniel menarik kaki Seongwoo membuat pria itu terjatuh diatas punggung lebarnya. Seperti seorang pria jantan, Daniel membawa Seongwoo keluar dari kedai untuk menuju kearah mobilnya.

Entah mengapa pipi Seongwoo memanas menyadari ada seseorang yang rela membantunya untuk pulang ketika mabuk. Senyumannya mengembang, apa tuhan mengirimkan malaikat untuknya malam ini sebagai pengganti Hana?

Ia pun semakin mengeratkan pelukan tangannya pada leher Daniel dan tanpa sadar menghirup aroma tubuh Daniel yang beraroma maskulin. Harus Seongwoo akui, ia menyukai aroma tubuh Daniel yang begitu candu sekaligus jantan, hingga tanpa sadar ia bahkan menciumi ceruk leher Daniel dan mengusakkan hidungnya disana.

Daniel bisa merasakan jelas apa yang dilakukan Seongwoo terhadap lehernya, bukannya merasa risih pria bermarga Kang justru menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan Seongwoo. Tidak ingin munafik, sebenarnya selama ini seorang Kang Daniel itu memiliki penyimpangan seksual karena dia adalah seorang biseksual. Jadi wajar saja Daniel menikmati semua sentuhan Seongwoo terhadap dirinya.

Apalagi baru kali ini ia mendapatkan seorang pelanggan muda dengan berwajah manis selama setahun ia bekerja. Ah mungkin Daniel tak akan menyia – nyiakan kesempatan emas ini untuk bermain dengan Seongwoo meskipun sebentar. Tenang saja, Daniel bukanlah sosok budak seks yang lemah terhadap nafsunya. Setelah bermain sebentar, Daniel akan berhenti sebelum lanjut ke yang lebih intim.

Dan akhirnya Daniel pun bermain dengan meremas bokong Seongwoo yang tak terlalu besar namun berisi dan kencang. Bisa ia dengar Seongwoo melenguh seksi ditelinganya karena perlakuannya. Kekehan Daniel terdengar, ia akui suara Seongwoo ketika melenguh itu sangat seksi, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana pria tampan itu akan mendesah dibawahnya.

Ah~ entah mengapa tiba – tiba Daniel menegang hanya dengan hal kecil seperti itu.

Tak ingin berlama – lama dalam hal yang tak menguntungkan bagi Daniel saat ini, pria itu pun segera menuju mobilnya dan membuka pintu belakang mobilnya supaya Seongwoo bisa tertidur nyenyak di jok belakang sendirian. Tetapi diluar dugaan, Seongwoo menggeleng lucu tak ingin turun saat Daniel sudah membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Aku tak ingin tidur disana, aku ingin disini, digendongan malaikatku," Seongwoo mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Daniel membuat pria bermarga Kang itu sedikit salah tingkah, apalagi suara Seongwoo itu terdengar sangat imut dipendengarannya membuatnya ingin melahap pria itu hidup – hidup.

"T-tapi tuan—" Daniel mencoba bersabar sebelum sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Daniel tidak ingin menghancurkan masa depannya karena memperkosa pria manis digendongannya saat ini.

Sosok Seongwoo yang pemabuk memang sangat keras kepala, terutama saat pria itu merengek seperti anak kecil digendongan Daniel. Ia bilang berkali – kali tidak ingin lepas malaikatnya. Hal itu membuat Daniel tak tega namun disatu sisi ia terkekeh kecil, bagaimana sosok yang lebih tua ketimbang Daniel ini justru memiliki sikap seperti anak kecil.

Tak ingin berlama – lama diluar mobil karena cuaca yang memang bersalju, akhirnya Daniel mengalah dan memperbolehkan Seongwoo untuk duduk dikursi depan, disampingnya.

Daniel melihat intens Seongwoo dari atas sampai bawah. Tampilan pria itu seperti orang kantoran pada umumnya, dengan kemeja formal, dasi, celana bahan dan sepatu khas karyawan. Berbeda dengan tampilannya, wajah Seongwoo justru terlihat imut dengan poni acak – acakan, senyuman idiot, dan pipi memerah. Alis Daniel mengerut, lalu ia pun membatin, "Dia yang mabuk memang menggemaskan, tetapi siapa tahu sikapnya dalam keadaan sadar? Mungkin dia menyebalkan."

Senyuman idiot Seongwoo makin lebar saat ditatap sangat intens oleh Daniel. Apalagi saat ia melihat sesuatu yang berdiri diantara selangkangan Daniel, ia terkekeh seperti orang gila sungguhan, "Kau tegang karena aku ya~" tuduh Seongwoo dengan tangan yang lancang meremas kejantanan Daniel dari luar celana.

Wajah Daniel memerah seketika, diameter bola matanya pun membesar tak menyangka Seongwoo akan seliar ini, apalagi saat Seongwoo membuka ikatan dasinya dan melepaskan dua kancing teratasnya. Ia paham Seongwoo itu mabuk, tapi Daniel juga seorang pria biseksual. Ia berkemungkinan besar akan menyetubuhi Seongwoo jika sikap pria itu masih tetap sejalang ini.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Daniel gugup saat Seongwoo mendekat kearahnya dan berpindah posisi menjadi berada dipangkuannya.

Bukannya menjawab, Seongwoo justru bersandar pada dada bidang Daniel dan memainkan jemarinya pada dada bidang itu, "Kau tahu? aku pernah mendapatkan rumor gay karena aku mencintai satu wanita. Aku awalnya heran, tetapi setelah aku pikir – pikir tak apa aku menjadi seorang gay asalkan aku jatuh cinta dengan malaikatku," jemari Seongwoo turun dari dada hingga ke benda pusaka milik Daniel, "Ah juniormu bangun, mau ku turunkan? daddy~"

Daddy?

Daniel terdiam membeku mendengar kata – kata itu. Ia merasa déjà vu pada film dewasa yang sering dilihatnya. Tapi bagaimana mungkin Seongwoo memanggilnya daddy padahal usia mereka itu terlihat cukup jauh. Daniel masih mahasiswa, sedangkan Seongwoo itu sudah kerja. Jika Seongwoo waras, pastilah Daniel yang memanggilnya daddy, bukan sebaliknya.

Andaikan saja Seongwoo tidak dalam keadaan mabuk, sudah pasti Daniel akan menyerangnya saat itu juga. Tetapi, fakta bahwa Seongwoo mabuk berat membuat dirinya bimbang. Ia takut jika mereka keluar batas, itu adalah kesalahan terbesar baginya.

Lama berpikir, Daniel merasakan sesuatu menggelitik dibawah selangkangannya. Saat ia sadar dari lamunannya, ia menatap tak percaya Seongwoo yang sekarang ada dibawahnya sedang berusaha menurunkan celana Daniel seperti seorang anak kecil yang merengek meminta lollipop.

Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kali Daniel di goda untuk melakukan seks, beberapa bulan yang lalu seorang tante mabuk pun pernah hampir memperkosa Daniel. Tetapi karena Daniel menolaknya keras, keperjakaannya pun selamat.

Pengecualian untuk hari ini, Daniel bukannya menolak permintaan Seongwoo, ia justru memberikan penisnya dengan cuma – cuma untuk dilumat Seongwoo. Ia dapat merasakan Seongwoo tidaklah ahli dalam hal mengoral penis karena berkali – kali ia tersedak oleh kejantanan Daniel.

Tetapi bukannya menghentikan permainan, Daniel justru terbawa oleh permainan Seongwoo yang masih dibawah pengaruh alkohol itu. Dia bahkan menarik kepala Seongwoo untuk memperdalam lumatan pada penisnya dan menyuruhnya mengemut penis itu seperti lollipop. Bukannya marah, Seongwoo malah sangat senang terutama saat cairan putih milik Daniel keluar mengotori mulut dan wajah Seongwoo.

Melihat reaksi Seongwoo yang bahagia mendapatkan cairan putih itu, Daniel ikut bahagia. Tertutama saat Seongwoo tanpa jijik menjilati cairan putih itu seakan – akan itu adalah susu kental manis kesuakaannya.

Selesai oral penis, Daniel pikir semuanya sudah berakhir. Dia akan memulangkan Seongwoo dan membiarkan kejadian malam ini cukup menjadi kenangan dalam ingatannya saja. Ya itu hanya pemikiran Daniel, karena semua kejadian nyata sangat jauh dari ekspetasi.

Karena Seongwoo justru mencium bibir Daniel kasar seakan ingin membagikan cairan milik Daniel pada pria itu. Awalnya Daniel menolak karena merasa jijik, tetapi karena Seongwoo menciumnya menggila akhirnya dia menyerah dan mereka pun berakhir dalam ciuman panas.

Seongwoo memang menciumnya dengan menggila, tetapi ada satu hal yang baru Daniel tahu, Seongwoo bukanlah pencium yang baik karena ciumannya berantakan seperti seorang pemula. Karena hal itu lah, Daniel akhirnya mendominasi ciuman itu.

Seperti membangunkan seekor singa yang tertidur, nafsu Daniel akhirnya terpancing juga. Akhirnya ia pun mencumbu Seongwoo melebihi keinginannya. Ia mencumbu Seongwoo atas dasar nafsu birahi yang membakar dirinya. Dan tanpa ia sadari, ia membuka seluruh pakaian Seongwoo membuat pria itu telanjang bulat dipangkuan Daniel.

Daniel menelan ludahnya kasar ketika melihat tubuh Seongwoo. Tubuh Seongwoo tidaklah seindah pria – pria cantik korea kebanyakan, ataupun berotot seperti pria – pria tampan idaman wanita. Dia cenderung biasa, tetapi entah mengapa nafsu Daniel justru makin menggila melihat tubuh itu.

Daniel tahu ia sudah gila, tetapi tak bisa ia pungkiri ia ingin menikmati tubuh Seongwoo yang bagai candu itu. Tangan Daniel pun dengan nakalnya meraba seluruh tubuh atas Seongwoo yang telanjang dengan bibir yang masih sibuk mencumbu perpotongan leher Seongwoo.

Berbeda dengan Seongwoo, dia hanya mampu melenguh kenikmatan dan mendesah dengan lengan yang memeluk leher Daniel dan jemari yang meremas rambut pria yang lebih muda tak menentu. Tubuh mereka berdua saling bergerak keatas kebawah membuat Daniel memundurkan jok mobilnya agar permainan mereka makin mudah. Peduli setan jika mobil mereka bergerak naik – turun dan tertangkap basah oleh satpam diparkiran.

Tidak tahan dengan semuanya karena ingin langsung bermain ke permainan inti, Daniel segera melepaskan kaosnya menyisakan tubuh atletiknya. Ia segera menukar posisi dengan menindihi Seongwoo dan mencumbui pria itu makin intens. Dihirupnya wangi alkohol yang menguar dari tubuh Seongwoo, hatinya menjadi was was kembali karena takut apa yang dilakukannya salah. Daniel menghentikan cumbuannya dan berpikir keras, ia tak mau menyesal karena telah memasukkan kejantanannya pada lubang Seongwoo.

Melihat Daniel yang tiba – tiba berhenti, Seongwoo bingung. Ia segera saja membuka ikatan gespernya dan menurunkan celana bahannya hingga menunjukkan penis menegang yang cukup besar. Dia mengocok penisnya dan memanggil Daniel membuat pria yang dipanggil tersentak karenanya.

"Daddy~ daddy mau bermain dengan adikku?" tanya Seongwoo manja dengan wajah penuh senyuman khas orang mabuk.

Diluar dugaan, Daniel ternyata mendadak menjadi lamban, "Hah?"

Mendapatkan jawaban diluar ekspetasi, Seongwoo mendadak sedih. Ia pikir Daniel menolaknya dan tak mau memainkan adiknya. Maka dari itu, Seongwoo melakukan hal gila dengan mendorong Daniel hingga tubuh pria itu menabrak dashboard. Ia segera mengangkang menunjukkan lubang anal merah nan basahnya pada Daniel, "Daddy~ I need your dick."

Daniel yang sudah tersadar dari lamunannya, segera menyeringai setan. Dia itu ibarat seperti seekor serigala yang ditawari daging oleh seekor rusa. Nafsu birahinya kini telah terpancing kembali, ia pun segera menindihi Seongwoo dan mencumbu seluruh tubuhnya dengan tak sabaran. Tangannya ia arahkan untuk membuka dan menurunkan celana jeansnya hingga menunjukkan penis besar yang tegang.

"Cepat masukan daddy hhhhng~" desah Seongwoo yang merasa lubang analnya telah gatal ingin dimasukki oleh penis besar milik pria yang lebih muda.

Seringai Daniel kini makin terlihat, "As your wish, baby," sebelum Daniel memasukkan penisnya, ia sempat menjilat lubang itu dan meludah disana agar lubang itu mudah dimasukki oleh kejantanannya.

Dan dalam sekali hentakan, penis Daniel membobol lubang anal Seongwoo yang sempit. Awalnya ia sempat syok karena lubang Seongwoo sangatlah ketat, menunjukkan bahwa Daniel lah pria pertama yang telah merobek lubang itu.

Apalagi saat Seongwoo berteriak menahan sakit, "Ah~ daddy~"

"Apa sakit? Aku akan menghentikannya," ucap Daniel khawatir bukan main.

"Lanjutkan daddy~ bergeraklah! Buat penismu makin dalam menghujam lubangku," pinta Seongwoo yang membuat Daniel menggerakan tubuhnya perlahan.

Rasa nikmat seketika menyelimuti kedua pria yang telah telanjang bulat di mobil. Daniel bisa merasakan penisnya seolah diremas oleh lubang Seongwoo yang entah mengapa sangat nikmat. Seongwoo juga baru merasakan sensasi aneh ini, dimana tubuhnya seolah penuh namun terasa nikmat dalam waktu bersamaan.

Gerakan hujaman Daniel makin menggila, membuat Seongwoo berteriak keras. Untung saja saat ini sudah hampir tengah malam lewat, jika tidak mereka pasti sudah dijebloskan kedalam penjara karena melanggar norma asusila dengan bercinta di tempat umum.

Lenguhan keduanya pun makin menggila ketika mereka mulai mencapai orgasmenya masing – masing. Seongwoo menumpahkan cairan spermanya pada perut Daniel sedangkan Daniel menyemburkan cairan putihnya pada lubang Seongwoo. Senyuman Seongwoo terlihat, namun beberapa saat kemudian dia jatuh pingsan karena efek lelah dan efek alkohol.

Melihat sosok Seongwoo yang tak sadarkan diri, Daniel menghela nafas panjang. Matanya menatap intens wajah Seongwoo yang entah mengapa terlihat cantik dibawahnya. Segera saja ia menyisir lembut poni Seongwoo yang basah diatas dahinya, lalu ia mencium dahi itu lembut, "Maafkan aku."

.

.

.

Rasa pusing bukan main dirasakan Seongwoo saat ia membuka matanya. Ia menatap sekeliling kamarnya dengan bingung. Semenjak kapan ia menggantungkan poster – poster band rock luar negri di kamarnya? Dan lagi, kenapa kamarnya jadi bernuansa gelap? Setahunya kamarnya itu lebih terlihat natural dan soft dengan warna krem dan cokelat muda.

Seongwoo pun tersadar satu hal, ini bukan kamarnya.

Dia menatap tubuhnya yang ada dibalik selimut dengan bingung, karena ia memakai kaos dan bokser yang asing dimatanya. Tak ingin sekedar berprisangka, Seongwoo segera turun dari ranjang dan mencari seseorang dari rumah itu. Sialnya, baru saja ia berjalan, rasa perih terasa dari lubangnya.

Alisnya berkerut bingung, "Sebenarnya apa yang aku lakukan semalam? Kenapa pantatku sangat perih?"

Ia pun berpikir keras sekaligus berjalan keluar kamar. Betapa kagetnya ia menemukan Daniel didapur sedang membelakanginya. Awalnya dia diam mencoba mengingat siapa pria yang membelakanginya, dan seketika itu pula ingatannya seolah kembali.

Surat undangan Hana.

Soju.

Malaikat.

Gendongan.

Dan sex?

Tubuh Seongwoo menengang saat mengingat persetubuhan panasnya semalam. Wajahnya memerah bukan main, terutama saat Daniel menoleh ke arahnya, "Hei kau disini? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Maaf aku tak bisa mengantarkanmu sampai apartemen karena aku tak tahu alamat apartemenmu."

Bukannya menjawab, Seongwoo justru terdiam dengan wajah memerah. Hatinya tak menentu dengan jantung yang berdegup keras. Jujur saja baru kali ini ia merasakan perasaan aneh seperti ini, perasaannya dengan Hana bahkan tidak sampai seperti ini.

Daniel mengira Seongwoo takut dengannya karena perlakuannya semalam yang mengambil keperjakaan Seongwoo seenaknya. Dia pun ikut terdiam dengan helaan nafas yang terdengar, ia akan berbicara setelah Seongwoo membuka suaranya. Jujur saja, perasaan menyesal menyeruak dalam benak Daniel, dia takut Seongwoo akan membencinya.

Tetapi diluar dugaan, Seongwoo justru mendekat kearah Daniel dan mengulurkan tangannya. Daniel yang melihat gerak – gerik Seongwoo hanya diam dengan wajah bingung, apalagi ketika Seongwoo mulai membuka suaranya, "Ayo kita mulai semuanya dari awal, namaku Ong Seongwoo. Siapa namamu?"

Kepala Daniel menengadah dan darahnya berdesir saat melihat senyuman cantik Seongwoo menyapanya, ia pun segera menerima uluran tangan pria itu, "Namaku Kang Daniel, mahasiswa jurusan seni tingkat akhir."

"Mahasiswa?" alis Seongwoo terangkat, tidak percaya bahwa sosok yang telah menggagahinya lebih muda darinya.

Daniel mengangguk lalu tertawa, "Hm yeah, apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak," Seongwoo menggeleng kecil lalu ikut tertawa, "hanya kaget saja bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta pada seorang yang lebih muda dariku."

Tawa Daniel makin pecah, "Setidaknya aku lebih perkasa darimu, Tuan Ong."

Bukannya berubah menjadi canggung, mereka berdua justru tertawa keras sekarang. Seongwoo merasa bersyukur bahwa dia mendapatkan pengganti yang lebih baik dari cintanya yang lalu. Peduli setan, mereka memiliki gender yang sama, karena jujur saja Seongwoo merasa nyaman dengan Daniel yang bisa membuatnya move on begitu cepat.

Iya bersama Daniel.

Kang Daniel, **malaikatnya.**

.

.

.

 _Epilog._

 **December 24** **th** **, 2017**

"Daniel~" panggil Seongwoo dengan manja saat dia berada di apartemen milik Daniel. Hubungan mereka sudah mencapai dua minggu omong – omong, "Ayo temani aku pada pernikahannya kak Hana bulan depan, kau harus menjadi pendampingku nanti."

Daniel yang sebelumnya sibuk menggambar di kanvas untuk tugas akhirnya, menatap Seongwoo bingung, "Kau yakin? Tak malu dengan hubungan sesama jenis kita? Kau kan pria idaman di kantor."

Kepala Seongwoo menggeleng tegas, ia mendekati Daniel dan memeluk manja lengan Daniel, "Untuk apa aku malu mendapatkan pacar setampan Kang Daniel? Lagipula aku memang sudah dicap sebagai seorang gay."

Daniel menoleh kearah Seongwoo, mata keduanya saling bertatap penuh rasa cinta. Hingga akhirnya Daniel mendekati wajahnya pada telinga Seongwoo, "Aku juga beruntung mendapatkan kekasih sepertimu, Nyonya Kang."

Pipi Seongwoo memerah dan Daniel tahu betul. Ia pun segera mendekati bibirnya pada bibir Seongwoo dan mencium bibir itu lembut penuh cinta. Ia sungguh tak menyangka tuhan akan menghadiahkan Seongwoo di malam ulang tahunnya saat itu.

Tentu saja Daniel sangat bersyukur.

Ciuman mereka terlepas dan kedua mata pria itu saling menatap dengan senyuman mengembang di wajah mereka, "Marry Chrismast," ucap mereka bersamaan sebelum mereka kembali berciuman.

Ah~ ingatkan mereka untuk tahu waktu agar tak menganggu malam natal mereka dan membuat mereka kesiangan untuk hari esok.

.

.

.

* * *

 **[FIN]**

* * *

 _Anjirr ff ini sebenernya udah gue pikirin jauh – jauh sebelum Daniel ultah. Tapi beneran deh banyak banget acara yang bikin gue apdetnya sekarang_

 _Aahh~ maapkeun kalo gaje bcs it's the first time I write ff about Ongniel (anjiran ngomong apaan wkwk_ _ **#RIPEnglish**_ _)_


End file.
